Reality Ensues
by roronoapedro
Summary: How do the others react to Flynn's strange habits, like his obsession with money and almost clinical battle style? This is just for gags, so don't worry about continuity.
1. Chapter 1

Naraku was crowded today. That was the fourth horde the team of young Samurai defeated and anyone could tell they were worn out. They were grouped on one of the safe regions on that stratum, but everyone knew they couldn't stay there forever.

"Damn" Said Walter, uncharacteristically witless "Didn't really want to die like this, but I don't think Ares can take much more."

"Don't be like that, Walter." Isabeau tried being optimistic, but that gets really hard when your arm is almost broken. "We'll make it. The exit is a few more stratums up."

"As much as I hate to admit, I don't see how we can realistically reach the exit at this point." Jonathan was sad, but his thought process was as cunning as ever. None of their powers could withstand another heavy attack, and they were all out of healing water. "We could make a run for it, but there's the possibility one of us gets left behind…"

"Well, then let that be me." Walter rose, sword on hand. "I'll attract their attention and you-"

"Oh please, Walter, no one's letting you sacrifice yourself." His colleague was quick to interrupt him, and Walter's frown deepened.

"Well, what's your plan then? You want us all to die?!" The spitting image of chaotic alignment was clearly holding himself back. He wanted to solve that with his fists, not with words.

"Ugh. Men." Isabeau sighed, suddenly aware of Flynn's silence. Not that it was that uncommon – the man barely spoke a word on the first few weeks – but he looked focused on something. "What are you doing, Flynn?"

"Hm?" The rookie Samurai looked up, noticing he was now the center of attention. "Oh, nothing. Just checking how much Macca I still have."

"… why?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Flynn stared at her for a second.

"No reason in particular."

* * *

Naraku was crowded today. That was the sixth horde the team of young Samurai defeated and anyone could tell they were worn out. They were grouped on one of the safe regions on that stratum, but everyone knew they couldn't stay there forever.

"Damn, didn't really want to die like this, but I don't think Ares can take much more."

"Don't be like that, Wal-uh, Flynn?" Isabeau was trying to console Walter, but the sight of Flynn walking around in circles on the small room. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine." Flynn's tone was one of disinterest. It was an automated response.

"So…" Jonathan asked after Flynn didn't stop. "What… are you doing?"

"Just taking a stroll." The Samurai's hand reached for his pocket, as if measuring something. He eventually took out three strange coins and stopped moving. "Okay, I'm ready."

No one said a thing while Flynn walked through the door to the dungeon.

* * *

"Does anyone still carries healing items?" Asked Walter while tending to Isabeau's wounds. "She's not doing so great."

Flynn used the last of Angel's mana to cure his peers, while Jonathan scouted the area from outside the room.

"It looks clear, but we've been tricked before." The Luxuror said when he returned. His leg was hurt, but he could still walk fine. None of his demons were available now, though. "It's going to be hard, but unless there's a really strong demon, I think we can get to the exit."

"Just help me up." Isabeau was raised by Flynn, who had a deep frown on his forehead. "Are you worried?"

The rookie checked his empty pockets again, sighing.

"No, no." He answered, taking out his sword. "Just out of money."

* * *

Naraku was crowded today, but the team of Samurai didn't mind. Flynn took care of basically every situation since the beginning of the mission. Not even the Domain was too much for him; he looked like a raging demon in the battlefield. His companions were completely synched to his moves and, honestly, the other three were basically getting what he left for them.

"Wow, nice save, Flynn." Said Walter, smiling. He still hadn't used a demon ever since they got in there. "It's like you know what is gonna happen before it happens."

Flynn looked at him, and for a second, Walter flinched. His eyes seemed to penetrate his skull. When the Samurai finally said something, his voice was cold and emotionless.

"You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

The little Hua Po was cornered. Her white clothes were wet from all the Bufu skills it had endured, and her usually smiling and childlike face donned an angry visage. Pixie didn't really feel sorry for the fire fairy – Pixies and Hua Pos didn't really like each other since ancient times. But it was still a sad vision. She hoped her master Flynn put an end to the demon's misery soon, like it had done to the other beasts that accompanied her.

But what he did was unexpected to say the least. The team's healer watched as he called back Jack Frost and Naga, moving towards the girl. She seemed frightened, probably because she had no mana left, so she was completely defenseless. Hua Po closed her eyes and waited for everything to end.

"Give me your money."

There was silence. The enemy opened her left eye and stared at him confused.

"E-excuse me?"

"Your Macca. Please give it to me."

"I don't…"

"Look" Flynn said, using every possible method to get Hua Po's money. "You're not gonna use it anymore, are you? So give it to me. You're in no position to negotiate."

_Oh, I am not comfortable with this at all,_ Pixie thought to herself. It was one thing to defeat demons in a fight, everything was free-game, but this was outright bullying.

She looked at Naga for support, but the honorable snake warrior was looking away. The fairy didn't think he approved of this either.

"But I don't want to give you my money!"

"Miss. You have no choice."

"F-fine! Take it!" Hua Po started crying and threw 23 Macca on Flynn's face. He masterfully grabbed it all. "Who do you think you are, picking on a kid!"

"Give me more."

"WHAT?" Pixie and Hua Po yelled at the same time. This was ridiculous.

"You have more money, don't you? I can _feel it_." His frown never faltered and he never raised his voice. It was like he was fundraising. "_Give me your Macca."_

"You jerk!" Hua Po shrieked, furious. "And I was gonna go with you if you asked me to…!"

Pixie watched as she prepared a Maragi spell on her hands, and she was surprisingly heartbroken when Flynn stroke the bitch down in one pimp slap. Or maybe it was a sword attack, the two seemed very similar right now.

"Okay, good job team." His nonchalant attitude was almost creepy. He didn't seem to think that was immoral at all. "This was a nice training. I think we're ready to fight Medusa."

The other Samurai looked as dumbfounded as the young fairy did, but none of them said anything. Jonathan appeared to want to say something, but kept it to himself.

"Yeah, sure." Walter said at last. "Medusa and… yeah."

"Ugh." Isabeau said under her breath. "Men."

* * *

**Thanks for the review on the last chapter, Laryna6 brodude! **

**And before anyone says anything, I actually love Isabeau - her whole "Men suck" thing is just silly to me, and I like to mock the things I love. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, now save my progress."

Burroughs really wondered if the others of her kind had to deal with this. The amazing lack of _progress_, that is.

"There you go, Master. I've saved your data."

"Thanks."

Three steps. Look in a corner. Touch the Gauntlet again.

"Burroughs."

"Yes, Master?" Even for an A.I., it was amazing how she didn't sigh every time he called on her.

"Can you show me the apps again?" Flynn scrolled his finger on the options menu anyway, but he was polite. She liked that. Burroughs #69 had complained about being assigned to a rude Samurai, and she did not wish that experience to anyone.

"We have no new apps, Master Flynn." _Like we didn't had the last four times you checked._

He closed it, used the interface to check on his demon stock, and asked to save his progress again.

"There you go, Master. I've saved your data." _Please let's go._

He turned around and spotted a horde. He hit it immediately. Pretty weak, but-

"Burroughs."

_God damn it._

"Yes, Master?"

"Please save my data."

"There you go, Master."

They went to the next floor after that.

"Burroughs."

Sometimes he didn't say anything. He just scrolled to the "Save" button and did it.

"There you go, Mas-" He closed it without hearing everything. Of course.

_I don't even understand what he's doing_, she thought to herself. _I mean, this doesn't do much. It sends data to the database. Why the hell is it so important to sav-_

"Burroughs."

_What._

_"_Yes, Master?"

"Save my data."

"There-"

She didn't exactly hate the job. It had its perks, I mean-

"Burroughs."

"Ye- Ther-"

No, forget that. That job sucked. Life sucked.

"Burroughs."


End file.
